


The Pond

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Series: summer porn ficlets [3]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Whyborne investigates a pond where mysterious things have been happening of late.Ficlet for summer pornathon





	The Pond

The pond at the center of the strange occurrences was deep in the middle of the woods. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but it seemed impossibly deep, the water clear but so dark there was no indication of the bottom.

I took off my shoes and rolled up my trousers before wading in, my toes squishing unpleasantly in the muddy ground.   
I felt nothing at first. Then a sort of curiosity probed at my senses, a wordless question echoing in my head. As it insinuated itself into my mind I felt the water shudder, and a wave lapped at the rolled cuffs of my trousers. The surface of the pond trembled like a water glass in an earthquake and I turned, intending to run for dry land. But before I could move a tentacled creature raised itself half out of the pond, water streaming off smooth, rubbery skin, and threw an appendage the thickness of my arm around my waist, lifting me bodily out of the water. 

I felt its gaze, physically from two squid-like eyes at the base of its cluster of arms, and mentally as it reached out to my consciousness with frank curiosity. More tentacles enveloped me, cradling my body, twining around my arms and legs, even sliding between them, gliding over my member. 

The touch there caused an involuntary reaction on my part. Merely physical, an animal response to touch, but the creature noticed and caressed my member once again. I felt its interest in my mind, then delight in my reaction as my cock filled and hardened under its care. 

There was a cold, wet touch at my ankle and a tentacle made its way up the leg of my trousers. I stiffened as it probed between my legs, slithering around my balls and over my cock. It tugged at me, manipulating my member with surprisingly delicacy between the tentacles inside and outside my trousers, the tapered ends of them moulding to my shape and surrounding me with mesmerizing pressure. I was fully hard in an instant, unable to think of anything else except the feeling on my cock. I was so distracted by the sensation I didn't notice a slim tentacle insinuating itself under my waistband until it slid down my cleft and brushed my entrance.

"No, please," I begged, but the creature ignored me, or perhaps hadn't understood my fear. It pressed at my hole and I braced myself for pain. I enjoyed being fucked by my husband, but not by some strange animal without even oil to ease the way.

It must have realized the difficulty itself -- the tentacle at my ass secreted some kind of slippery fluid, which I could feel slick  
between my legs, before forcibly penetrating me. I jerked in its grasp; the creature shifted around me like so many boa constrictors, holding me firm as it entered. It pushed in deeper and thicker than any cock, the delicate taper flaring into something that felt impossibly big as it forced itself inside. 

My cock went somewhat flaccid as I adjusted to this violation, but then the tentacle _moved_ , caressing me from within with a kind of prehensile agility even the most skilled human lover could never come close to matching, and I gasped aloud as thrilling sensation rushed through me. My cock twitched, still in its grasp, and hardened. When it moved again, a rhythmic pulse through its length, pushing deeper than I'd ever felt before, I groaned and arched into its hold instinctively. 

I think it felt my pleasure. The tentacle around my cock secreted the same slickness as the one in my ass, making me shiver and moan as it swirled around me. The arms around my body massaged my skin like a lover while the ones in my more tender places moved faster and faster, driving me quickly to the edge. 

I startled it when I came, my body seizing up in pleasure and my cock pulsing hot over its cool skin around me. The arms around and inside me stilled for a moment, then with a sense of completion, and a job well done, I felt it withdraw from my mind even as it pulled away from my body. It left me gently on the bank, pleasantly exhausted and disheveled, but none the worse for wear.


End file.
